Lost and Found
by Ariel-taisho-sama
Summary: Kira is a 19 yo girl who is on the ship with Riddick. She loves life and makes friends with everyone but johns. Kira is lost but finds love in the cold heart of Richard B. Riddick.
1. prolouge

Name: Kira Kianu

Age: 19

Looks: Long black hair with a neon blue streak. Blue/grey eyes. 5'1", 99 pounds. Whiteish skin.

* * *

><p>They say the when you are in cryosleep, the human side sleeps, but the primal, the animal side, stays awake. Observing, watching.<p>

* * *

><p>I remembered how my mother told me this before I got on this ship. I had just grinned and rolled my eyes. But it was true. Seeing how I was a cat-like human, I understood now.<p>

I heard the sounds of the crash before I actually felt it. Being thrown around your pod IS NOT fun. Being slammed into the glass surrounding your frail, food derived, body hurts like hell. Opening your very sensitive eyes, blinded by the flashes of wires being disconnected blinds you for a while. All of these things happened to me, happened to everyone.

I opened my pod and fell out. My body fell onto the metal floor, cold, yet warm. I groaned as I felt something wet and sticky sliding down my face. I sniffed delicately and retched at the coppery scent of my blood.

I turned onto my back and closed my eyes. "This is the last time I ride on a spaceship." I groaned.


	2. Awoken by an idiot

I was shaken from my "sleeping" state very hardly. I groaned and tried to open my eyes. I was greeted by the sight of blonde hair a baby blue eyes. I shut my eyes again and sighed.

"She's alive!" A boyish voice said joylessly.

"How are you feeling?" Came the smoothish voice of the blonde over me. I hissed.

"Oh, I don't know. How would you feel after being slammed into the tight sleeping space around you and hearing the "slice" of the skin as the glass cuts into it, having your heart beating so hard, because you're scared, that it feels like you ARE going to die?" I opened my eyes again just to see the reaction of the man.

"Ho, Johns, she got you, got you good." The boy's voice rang out. I snorted then rolled over onto my really non-existent stomach.

"Not really, I was asking a realistic question and it just stunned 'em." I said smugly. I heard the blonde man snort and I felt the air move as he got to his feet. I stretched and then jumped ninja styled onto my feet. The boy sighed in awe and I ruffled his head.

"Trust me, I'll teach you how to so that." I said smirking. I walked around and met a few of the people. There was Shazza, Imam, Johns, Fry, Paris, and Finally, the person I actually accidently ran into while exploring the remnants of the ship; the famous mass murder, Richard B. Riddick.

I giggled at the sight of him in the rafters and knew what he had planned. The kitty part was honestly curious about how he was going to do it, seeing as how he was kinda tied up. I sighed and then sat on the ground "pretending" to be tired and oblivious to the killer tense and waiting for me to look up and scream.

I yawned and stretched trying to stay awake so I could see the idiot get killed. God I already hated the blonde douche bag that was named Johns. My blue/grey eyes closed on their own accord and I was out.

I woke the sounds of struggling and chains rattling. I opened my eyes and watched the fight. Riddick had almost gotten Johns down but Johns pulled out that goddamned baton of his and started beating him with it. I growled low in my throat and walked forwards.

"Johns, that's enough, he's out." I said looking at the unconscious murderer. Johns glared at me before draggin Riddick and chaining him up. I sighed and then walked out of the room. What's the point of staying if you were goin to get bitched out for 'helping' a criminal.

I only planned on staying out of the room long enough so Riddick would wake before going in a checking on him.


	3. Conversions are the best

When I heard the man's breathing increase I knew he was awake. I picked myself up off the ground and walked slowly towards the room. I knew I had to be careful AND watch out for the bastard Johns.

But what I didn't know was the there was a danger that was greater than anything man had ever known. I could since that we weren't alone, but that no one else had survived the crash. I licked my parched lips and walked into the room.

When Riddick stiffened I knew he had caught my scent. I walked towards him and stopped.

"Why didn't you run when you had the chance?" I asked. My voice was soothing, yet held a deadly tone to it. Riddick turned his head so it was facing me.

"Why do you care? For all I know, you could want to kill me yourself." He ground out in his husky tone. I shivered delicately and then leaned forward and sniffed his neck, memorizing the scent.

"Because, you have a primal side, just like me. I can hear it, feel it, sense it. But most of all, because even if you are a mass murderer, you don't need to be chained up like this." I said sighing. "And trust me, I've had a fair share of being tied up."

Riddick's POV

As soon as the sentence left that perfect little mouth of hers. I started picturing her tied up, in the most exotic stances. I could feel myself getting hard just from fantasizing about her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" She asked confused.

"Why were you tied up?" I heard her go 'oh' in realization.

"Because where I come from, to have a primal side, to be able to do things most normal humans can't, is considered mental. They locked me up in an asylum and called me a freak, a mental little girl, a menace to society. I learned to live with what they were saying but it did hurt. When I finally got free, I decided to go to a place where I wasn't considered a freak of nature and just be accepted." Her voice sounded so sad, it was filed with longing and suddenly, against my own will, I was wanting to reach out and caress her face, show her that she was accepted.

I tightened my jaw and then glared at the floor.

"But princess, no one is normal. No one has the right to call you these things. You are you, no matter what they say. Trust me I was met with almost the same thing as you." Why in name of the great gods was I saying those things to the girl.

"So why do you kill?" She asked curiously. I rolled my eyes.

"I do it to survive, to get through life. It's my instinct to do so." I said.

"I have instincts too, but I don't go around killing people. I work around them." She said smiling at me. I grinned evily.

"Not all of have the will power to not shed the precious blood humans need to live. Some of us love to watch the life drain out of their eyes, leaving them blank, dull." I wanted to continue on but I started inspecting my surroundings. I saw a break in the metal that I was chained to.

I popped out my shoulders and moved them so they were in front of my torso. Popping them in was a pain the fucking ass. But I managed to move them to the side so I was free.

MY POV

Watching Riddick pop out his shoulders was enough to make mine hurt. When he popped them back in I let out a gasp and almost held out my hand to rub his joints.

He moved so that the chains were free. I smiled and then turned to walk out. I had to make sure it looked like he escaped when no one was looking. I felt the air shift and turned to find the room empty and the only thing that would let someone know that there was someone there, was the dust, shifting in the windless air.


	4. UPDATE!

UPDATE:

For all those who are following my stories on here, I am going to write them on Quizazz.

Here is the link to my profile. I haven't started them yet. I am working on a few out fits and character looks.

.com/26054426

see you there!

Thanks,

Ariel, or Kira, or Tyjah.


End file.
